


Fox Goddess Baby Slave

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A fox of a Goddess would make a great baby, especially after she learns her place.
Series: August Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fox Goddess Baby Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

“This place…”

Sitting within a crib designed for infants, was a young gal who definitely wasn’t that. A grey haired, blue-clad goddess with a pair of blue fox ears resting atop her head. The Goddess of the Shattered Moon, Io. She didn’t know how she had ended up in a situation like this, nor did she like it one bit. She was just about to head off for combat to defend people, last she remembered, and now…

The fox-eared girl huffed as she stood up, climbing out of the crib like a bad girl would. “Reveal yourself, my captor! I know you must be watching!” She cried out, not wanting to drag this out any longer than it had to. She would put her enemy to rest, and then she would return to the world which she belonged to. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Ara? You’re already awake? Oh, that’s no good. I thought I made sure that you were extra sound asleep, so I could prepare everything in time for morning. No matter, we can move things up.” A sweet, soothing and maternal voice echoed around her, not revealing itself to her until after she had turned her head a few times, putting her face-to-face with a fellow fox, one that seemed ever so slightly out of touch with the world. At least, at a glance from the girl that had been abducted.

The fox standing in front of her was clad in a white and blue dress, blue for the middle section and white for the sleeves, as well as a long pair of stockings ending in a couple of cute shoes. But that didn’t draw her attention, nor did the braided white ponytail that rested on her shoulder and reached down to her hips. No, what attracted her attention…

Was the diaper sticking out from the very edge of the dress she wore. Thick, plush and comfortable looking, at least when it hung on the waist of the strange woman in front of her. Was she some sort of pervert who would dare enjoy infantile things for amusement? If she had seen her in her world, she wouldn’t bat an eye, but considering that her words made it clear that she had abducted her to this nursery looking realm, then…

“Return me at once!” Io cried out as she materialized her bow in her hands, channeling energy at the gem-like tip as she pointed it straight towards the woman. “Otherwise, I’ll force you to return me! You cannot keep a Goddess bound down when there are people suffering, calling to my soul!”

The strange foxy woman shook her head disappointedly in response to the way that the Goddess acted. “I see what Asphodel was talking about when she mentioned that Goddesses can be rather… Difficult to work with. And she managed to tame three of them, too…” She mused to herself, completely ignoring the threat in front of her. As if it was nothing in comparison to what she had at her disposal.

“You would mock me with your dismissal? What claim do you make to my capture? Why would you do this?” The questions flew from the Goddess’ mouth as she fired a stray bolt of energy by the side of the fox’s face, to show that she wasn’t kidding. If she didn’t release her from this pocket dimension, she would gladly injure her to prove a point.

Her attack went practically unnoticed as the fox rubbed away at her chin. “Perhaps… Oh, yes, to make it all truly fall into place, I have to use a heavy hand. Regression is out of the question, her mind has to be broken at its core. But what method, what strategy…” She continued to muse out loud, almost as if she was taunting the girl into hitting her straight on. In fact, the slight look of smug pride in her eye was all that the Goddess needed to see, before she completely exploded.

“Enough! You have refused to heed my warnings! You have mocked me with your callous statements! I will see my return from this realm, regardless if I have to beat it out of you!” Io cried out, fury in her eyes as she fired several bolts of energy straight at the woman that provoked this attack…

Only for each and every attack to fizzle out as soon as it made contact with the fox’s skin. “Oh? Right, yes, you’re trying to fight back. What a naughty little girl you are.” The fox’s gentle smile turned into a bit of a foreboding one as she stepped closer, her face being cast in shadow as she approached. “I believe even a Goddess like you understands what happens to naughty girls that don’t respect their elders.”

“W-What… What are you?” The fox-eared goddess gasped, only to be shocked as the white-haired woman disappeared from her sight.

The hand she felt seconds later, rubbing against her crotch and causing a shocked moan to escape her lips, belonged to that very same woman. “What am I? Nothing more than a Fox Spirit. Something a true Goddess, not a shattered one like yourself, should be able to best with ease.” She whispered into the grey-haired girl’s ear, while planting a gentle kiss on her cheek to tease her.

Io’s eyes flashed for a second after she received the kiss, her mind attempting to calm down and grow happy at the prospect of that affectionate gesture. She had enough will to resist as she gasped out a protest “Y-You… You would mock me..?” Only to fall onto her knees, revealing that her body was not as resilient as her mind, leaving her vulnerable to the powers that the spirit possessed.

“I would, little Io. I am Yukimi Tsukimitsu. Mother to all that deserve it.” Finally the fox introduced herself as she stepped in front of her, pulling out a cute bottle and a diaper from the pouch on the front of her dress. A diaper decorated with a lot of cute little cartoony moons, fitting for a Goddess like her. “And you, more than any other baby that I’ve had, deserves the full experience. You’ll be broken into an adorable Diaper Slave once I’m done with you. Don’t worry, you’ll learn to love it.”

Yukimi’s threat was enough to make the Goddess’ skin crawl, and the bottle and diaper didn’t help at all. She wasn’t about to let herself wear something so humiliating, much less get further treated like an infant. She had somewhere to be, she needed to defend those in need, not be treated like somebody who couldn’t defend herself. “You will do no such th-”

Unfortunately, opening her big fat mouth was the worst decision she could’ve made, as the bottle quickly found its way between her lips, cutting off her defiant exclamation. “Yes, yes. I’ve heard it all before, my little Io. Now, drink up. You need milk to grow strong, if you ever truly want to defend people like you’ve been trying.” She brushed aside her defiance like always, while tilting the bottle ever slightly to allow for the milk to slide down her throat easier.

Io was forced to swallow plenty of that milk, all while watching that foreboding smile on the malicious caretaker’s face grow and grow. What did she have in mind for her, once she put that diaper on her? She couldn’t be sure, but… She had to admit. The milk was actually delicious.

“Do you like it? I’m glad. It’s your new Mommy’s milk, enchanted to ensure bad babies like you break much easier. In a scant few minutes, you’ll be begging for a potty. Speaking of which…” Yukimi let the true purpose of the milk slip, giggling as a subtle wet spot appeared near her nipples.

The Goddess tried to break away from her grip, but that only caused her to end up on the floor, in a perfect position to be further manhandled by the caretaker. Her struggles, her attempts to get away, just landed her in further trouble. Especially as she was forced to lift up her legs.

“Let’s just get this thing on you, before you start making a mess everywhere, my little Io.” The Fox Spirit chimed as she slid the diaper’s back underneath her newest baby’s bottom, while using her tail to deftly remove the panties that were already around her waist. Once the obstacle had been removed, it was easy to push the midsection through those lifted legs. Using her tail to push it against her waist, the spirit snapped the tapes on the side shut, sealing the wings and completing the process of changing her into a dry piece of padding. Such a cute piece too, the moons truly did fit the Goddess...

Just in time as well. Before Io had another chance to throw up an impotent resistance, her stomach started to growl out. It was not happy to receive a laxative, not one bit. So much so that she could already feel her bowels filling to the brim, a sensation that she had never once before experienced. It was cruel, it was unusual, and it was torture that even a Goddess couldn’t deal with.

“M-Make it stop! Make it stop!” She cried out as tears slowly started running down her cheeks, all of her former pride and dignity gone thanks to a swift diapering and the threat of being forced to shit herself. She wished she was home, fighting the good fight. If only she hadn’t went to sleep, then she would’ve… She…

Yukimi just kept on smiling as she saw the expression on her new baby’s face melt away. From worry, to fear, to realization. “My, are you remembering what happened when I took you away?” She chimed, leaning in as she put a hand on that padded crotch. “Trying to do something as naughty as masturbate, when you clearly have a duty to fulfill… And then wetting yourself when you attempted to face me. So humiliating…”

The words she spoke were true, as the power the Fox Spirit had over the Goddess’ memories came undone. She had been trying to be discreet, only for it all to come undone. And when she was caught in the act, she had been forced to mark her territory right then and there. It was humiliating, but she could keep herself from falling further. She just… She…

Her mind skipped a beat for one crucial moment. And then it all came rushing out, as fast as her bowels would allow it. “N-No!” Io cried out, trying to regain control. But it was too late. Everything broke when she let her mind lapse for that single second.

Filth upon filth flooded out of her hole. It was as runny as water, with any solid bits being closer in texture to sludge as it filled the back of her diaper. That night sky that held all those wonderful moons quickly grew brown from the sheer amount pouring into the back, with the moons still staying yellow, as they were made from a poopy-resistant material. Which only served to somehow enhance the embarrassing part of all of this.

Unlike the moons on her diaper, she was shattered. And because she was shattered, she was falling to all of this. The experience made the tears audibly rush out of her eyes, the Goddess letting out a genuine wail from how horrible this all felt. Now, more than any other time in her life, did she feel utterly powerless.

“The sound of a naughty baby accepting her fate is music to my ears…” Yukimi chimed as she sat down, slowly pulling the pooping baby onto her lap with her butt facing the air. “Especially once she realizes that my laxative has lasting effects. As long as you stay within this space, time won’t properly flow. Which means your tummy will experience the cramps that a laxative brings. Again. And again. And again. Just as a bad baby should, for disobeying Mommy.” She explained, bringing not a single shred of mercy to the table.

It only got worse as she rubbed a hand up against that messed bottom, feeling the continued flow bloat it and the material distend around her palm. “A total slave to your new friend. Diapers. The only thing that can keep you safe from your bowels breaking from that onslaught... “

As she spoke, she raised the hand before bringing it back with greater force, spanking the girl. A cry left the Goddess’ lips, and yet another as it happened once more. Spank after spank, the caretaker refused to let up. She had earned this punishment in her eyes, and she was going to make sure she got every last bit of it.

“What do you say, little Io? What do you say when you disobey Mommy, climb out of your crib, try to attack her, masturbate like an adult, wet your panties, and act like you’re anything but a Diaper-loving baby who needs her padding?” The caretaker listed off each and every ‘crime’ the girl had gone through, every show of disobedience… Everything that had led up to this moment…

Io didn’t want to say a thing. The cries and the moans mixed together every time that hand met her diaper. Every time her butt got agitated by the slaps, a little more flowed out. More and more, until the thing began sagging down past her thighs. It had been filled so much that it was going to weigh her down for a long time…

“I can keep going, little Io. Until you understand what you’ve done, and what you should do to start apologizing, then I will continue. It would be best for you to just give in, then I can give you the love that you deserve.” Yukimi explained, emphasizing every few words with another spank. She was entirely serious too, as each got harder and harder, making the impact slowly rise in pain…

The Goddess sobbed audibly, gasping between it all. She wanted it to stop. Even if she had to humiliate herself further. “S-Stop… P-Please…” She mumbled, her tears making it hard to hear anything due to how incoherent it all was. Except for one, single word.

“Mommy…”

The Fox Spirit ceased her onslaught, as she finally turned the little Baby onto her back. “Yes, little Io? What do you have to say?” She smiled, finally showing her some mercy. Using her title instead of her name or something aggressive has earned that kind of treatment.

“M-Mommy… I-I’m sorry… I-I’ll be a good girl…” Her words lacked any of the impact that they once had. There was no longer a trace of the Goddess that had once tried to protect people. The Goddess that had stumbled into this mess. The Goddess who wanted to get back to her home…

In her place, there was a scared and messy Baby Slave, ready to be spoilt by her Mommy. A meek, teary-eyed mess of a girl, who needed the care and affection that only a Baby Slave was allowed to have…

“Such a good little fox you make, once you give in.” Yukimi chimed as she lifted the young Goddess onto her lap, kissing her on the cheek once more and allowing her magic to calm the poor girl down. All while rubbing the back of her head with her other hand, finally showing the affection she deserved.

The tears in Io’s eyes dried up as she slowly smiled, bliss overwhelming her as she accepted her new role. She was going to be happy in Mommy’s care, for as long as that would last…

Being Mommy’s Foxy Baby Slave was what she was meant to be…


End file.
